


Just Sex

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe





	1. Chapter 1

‘I need you’. That's all Jinki has to say and Kibum runs to his side. It doesn't matter the time, the place; Kibum finds a way. Even though he know it's just sex for Jinki; even though he feels humiliated when Jinki’s done with him, he keeps going back. It's useless to tell himself to stop because he can't, because he won't. If this is the only way he can be with Jinki then he’ll take it.

 

Jinki says he's at his door and Kibum runs five blocks because he doesn't want to give Jinki the chance to call someone else. He looks awful by the time he gets there, sweating and ragged but Jinki doesn't say anything. No sooner does Kibum close the door behind them and Jinki pushes him to his knees, a rough 'suck me off' passing for a greeting. Kibum hates giving Jinki blowjobs partly because Jinki doesn't return the favor, and partly because Jinki never lets him finish him off. Kibum also hates that Jinki pats his head like he’s a dog. His dick is beautiful though.

 

They move to the couch because Jinki wants to finger Kibum while he sucks his dick.

"Such a good boy," he coos. "Always tight for me."

Kibum could do without the sex talk but it's the only time Jinki talks to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop," Kibum croaks, the word lodged in his throat. It isn't that Jinki's hurting, it is just so painfully obvious that sex is all this - this thing between them - will ever be. "You're hurting me," Kibum lies, kind of.

Immediately, the grip on his wrist loosens.

"Can you get off me?" Kibum adds, refusing to meet the concern on Jinki's face. The expression only intensifies when Kibum folds in on himself, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around protectively. 

And Jinki would never how completely empty Kibum feels just now.

"I'm sorry," Jinki whispers, his right hand hovering awkwardly, not sure if he could touch Kibum or not. 

 

 


End file.
